


Linguini

by PhyreRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Food Issues, Hallucinations, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Literal meanings, Mental Health Issues, Metaphors, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyreRose/pseuds/PhyreRose
Summary: A short story of a person in a hallucinogenic and abusive relationship with the pasta dish; Linguini."låt bli söka vad har redan hittade dig."





	Linguini

Linguini is linguini. 

A magical dish of food. 

Linguini is my soul,  
My heart,  
My mind. 

I cannot bear being without linguini  
My darling...

They call to me.  
Every night,  
Whispering.. "Linguini is here". 

I gasp. 

Linguini is spilled.... On my floor. 

A murder scene, perhaps. 

My darling, linguini has not yet left me..  
For I am worthy of their taste. 

Linguini asks me to their room.... I am nervous. 

I shake, and tremble. 

I hear linguini say, "Darling child of mine. Come into the bathroom. Careful now.". 

I am even more frightened. 

I creep into the bathroom of my beloved.  
...  
Sweat is hard on my face.  
Linguini is sitting on a plate:

Sad,  
Angry,  
Happy,  
Emotional....

Linguini... Shows me the bathtub...

I wince in pain as I see the scene in front of me. 

I weep. 

Linguini has blood... Everywhere. 

I see their face,  
Horrified as my own. 

I grasp linguini in my arms. Crying,  
I whisper, "Why did you do this?". 

They reply.. "I wanted-". 

They were cut off. 

I yell in pain. 

Linguini has struck me with a knife..  
I look down

Sad. 

Linguini has....

Tried to kill me... 

I slap their face. 

I yell, "Why did you do this!? I could have gotten you through this mess if you had trusted me!"

Linguini laughs. 

Laughs at my pain and weakness. 

I tremble. 

Linguini moves to my ear, chuckling. 

They say, "You are weak. A scum of the earth. I never loved you and you never were my child.".  
They say as they drive the knife, deeper into my stomach. 

I'm completely and utterly crying.. 

My darling,  
My sweet...  
Has murdered me. 

I... Feel so betrayed, I thought they loved me.

They always caressed me in my rooms.

I feel..  
Alone,  
Scared,  
Dead. 

I am dying.. In my lovers arms. 

But,  
They never loved me. 

So.. Are they to be considered my lover? Or user?

I do not know. 

But, my old love -linguini- never left my side, until now..

I weep again, collapsing to the floor  
I cry louder for them to hear. 

Linguini comes over to my soon-to-be dead body. 

They smell me, my blood, my tears, my skin.. 

They always knew how to turn me on, but in this instance.. I am horrified. 

Why is linguini doing this to me?  
Haven't I already suffered enough?  
...  
My vision goes dark.. I feel 'hands' on me even more so.. 

I cry as I black out on the bathroom floor..

To be continued...


End file.
